The Avatar's daughter: Missing
by FoFoCuddlypoops108
Summary: The avatars 12 year daughter Kya sneaks off to Yakone's trial. Chaos erupts and Kya is kidnapped by Republic city's most dangerous crime boss. How will the avatar get his little girl back? What does Yakone plan on doing with Kya?
1. Chapter 1

Kya's Mom and Dad have been acting weird lately. Her father was usually happy go lucky and carefree. But now he was tense and strained. Mom was always up tight, but lately she had been even more so than normal. Her parent's strange behavior had led her to what she is doing now, which is eavesdropping on her mother and father's conversation.

"Katara I can't just let Toph and Sokka handle Yakone alone, I need to help." Aang said calmly to his wife as they discussed in the kitchen.

"No, you don't need to help. Toph is chief of police and Sokka is a grown man on the council, they don't need your help." Katara said bitterly.

"Katara, I know what Yakone can do, I know it is completely dangerous to have him near anyone, especially near my brother in law and a women I consider my sister." Aang said his voice rising slightly.

Katara seemed to break, he was right Yakone was a terrible man and needed to be brought down, and Aang could make everything go smoother.

"Please be careful, you have three kids and a wife who need you." She said looking at the floor. Aang stood up and hugged his wife around her middle while she hung on to the front of his shirt.

"Aren't I always" he said with a smirk, he kissed his wife one last time and headed for the front door.

Neither of the adults knew that there 12 year old daughter was listening to their whole conversation.

_Daddy needs help. Maybe I can help him. I am a waterbender, I haven't mastered it but I can help him beat Yakone. I heard about this Yakone person on the radio before, the radio announcer said he is a crime boss. Daddy needs all the help he can get._

Kya thought she could help protect her father from this dangerous man, so she snuck out of the hallway window and outside. She saw her father, glider in hand prepared to fly to the city. Aang jumped and was off. Kya ran to the edge of the water and jumped in. She was a skilled swimmer and easily kept up with her flying father above. She twisted and turned with the bay's currents until her father reached land. She had to act quickly before he got too far away.

While her father was still on the shore of the beach she pushed a tide and made the ocean gobble him up. Kya quickly ran to her father's carriage, jumped in the back and threw a spare blanket her Dad kept there for emergencies over her.

She heard a _woosh_ sound of her father drying himself off and him walking over to the carriage, petting the horse along the way to the seat. Kya listened to the galloping footsteps of the horse until the noises came to a stop and she heard her father exit the carriage. Kya assumed they had arrived at the court house. Kya had a plan, if her father walked in without noticing her and the trial started before her Dad could take her home she would be fine and could stay to help with Yakone. Kya waited until her dad was right at the door of the court and ran after him. He didn't look back to notice his 12 year old daughter behind him and kept walking in the doors.

As he walked to his seat right behind Yakone in the jury he got confused looks. Toph came up to him and said "Aang, why did you bring a Kya here?" The chief of police asked sternly "What." Aang said caught off guard. Toph pointed to the floor behind him and when Aang turned around he saw his daughter looking up at him with blue eyes that she inherited from her mother.

"What are you doing here Kya, this is dangerous and how did you even get here." Aang said temperamentally trying to keep his voice even. Kya retold everything she did to get to where she was now. Aang was so frustrated that his only daughter followed him into a trial of a dangerous crime boss and that she is now in danger being hurt, if something in the trial went amiss Yakone will surely go for Kya being the Avatar's daughter. "I have to get you home maybe I can come back in time for the trial, come on." Aang softly pulled his daughters arm and headed for the door despite her protests when the court said "The trail for Yakone being accused of bloodbending commences now."

Aang sighed, he couldn't take his daughter back now, he had a duty to the city and to himself that none of his friends or anyone in the council was hurt; he also had a duty to his family. Kya did have a good reason for wanting to come, she just said was worried about me, and she thought she could help with Yakone, Kya wasn't a master bender yet, but he saw that with the courage she is displaying now, she would be soon. Aang thought it over and decided to let her stay as he thought of the possibilities of Yakone actually doing something they weren't very likely; he would have to just watch over his little girl like a hawk.

"Stay near me, don't wander off, and don't talk to anyone." Aang said to his daughter firmly. Kya nodded happy and excited that she could stay and help protect her father. Aang had an assigned seat on the council, unfortunately it was right behind Yakone, normally he wouldn't care, but with his daughter trailing behind him he was tense.

Kya and Aang sat down and listened carefully, Kya's eyes kept darting to the women reading the charges and to the man who sat handcuffed in front of her. The man had been accused of bloodbending to commit crimes thorough the city. Kya's mother talked to her briefly about bloodbending only saying 'Bloodbending is very dangerous and a scary thing to witness.' Kya listened as the women who accused Yakone said he could bloodbend without the full moon and that all his crimes were bloodbending related. Then the man next to Yakone stood up, testifying that it is impossible to bloodbend without the full moon and that his client is innocent. The council departed to talk about the charges and conviction.

Aang sighed, remembering the time they first encountered bloodbending and Sokka almost killing him because of the force the bloodbending had. He hoped he would never have to deal with bloodbending again. The council came back in and Kya's Uncle Sokka stood up, first mainly talking about his boomerang (which made Aang roll his eyes smiling.) then switching to Toph discovering metalbending and the person he use to call Sparky sparky boom man (combustion man) coming to the conclusion that Yakone is a rare bender who used his ability to terrorize the city and sentenced him to life in prison.

Suddenly Yakone stood, screams sent out from the council, Uncle Sokka was twitching and moving unnaturally, as if something was attaching him from the inside. Kya saw Lin's mother throw a police cable at Yakone, but she was quickly stopped and used to unlock Yukon's hand cuffs. She had the same fate as Sokka and everyone else in the room, everyone but her.

Kya looked over to her father and saw he was clinching his hand together worriedly looking at his daughter, the only one not being bloodbended. "Well Avatar, I see you have brought your daughter along for some father daughter bonding." Yakone said menacingly as he walked over to Kya. Suddenly Kya's body went stiff and unmoving no matter how hard she tried. "Yakone stepped closer and inspected Kya's face, "I heard she was a waterbender huh?" Yakone said smiling terrifyingly "I bet with the proper training she will turn out to be a top notch bloodbender." With that Yakone picked her up, still bloodbending the squirming 12 year old, turned to Aang and said "I'll raise her as my own. She will learn to forget you and think of me as her father." Yakone threw Aang's limp figure to the ground and sprinted outside the court house, stole the Avatar's carriage and made off. Kya tried her best to get out of the bloodbending grip she was placed in, but the sides of her vision was turning gray, the horses galloping hooves sounded muffled and far away. Soon she gave up on her senses and just let sleep take her over.


	2. AN

Hey guys, I just need Alittile help, this is my first story, and I have abunch of ways this could go, but I

need to hear from you guys, I need to know what you guys want in the story. What do you guys think

please tell me ok 333333333333333 THANKS ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Kya awoke in a small cold metal box, the box had square holes in the top showing the ceiling of the room she was in.

_Oh no, where am I, is Uncle Sokka ok, What about dad? That man, Yakone bloodbent the whole court room, is the most dangerous man in Republic city and I was just kidnapped by Him. I have some of the worse luck. _

Kya stood up and hit the door in the meal box, "Let me out! Where am I, please let me out!" Kya's hands started to hurt from hitting metal for a good 5 minutes. She heard footsteps move from outside and quickly moved back to the other end of the box as she heard a deep voice from above. "I see your finally awake little waterbender." Yakone said menacingly, Yakone opened the door to the metal box Kya was in, blocking any way she could escape from the confinement she was currently in.

Kya looked at the man with pure hatred. The look only made Yakone laugh. Kya put her head down frightened by the man's reaction. He bent down and grabbed Kya's chin to force her to look him in the eyes. "You will do everything I tell you to without any questions; you will eat three meals a day, have bloodbending training daily and sincerely suggest that you never attempt to escape. I will find you." Yakone said with a deep chilling voice staring into Kya's fear filled blue-gray eyes.

"My father will come after you, and when he does yo-"Kya never got to finish that sentence, she felt a sickening sway in her body's movements and started uncontrollably twitching. Bloodbending.

"Say one word about that weakling father of yours I will bloodbend you for hours on end, I killed that gutless man in my trial, but of course you wouldn't remember." Yakone said smiling and reveling in the expression on the 12 year olds face.

Kya's eyes opened in shock, did he really kill her father. No he couldn't have Dad is to strong. Your lying." Kya said so quietly Yakone almost didn't hear her. "Believe what you want Kya, but no one is coming here to help you and if they try they will meet the same end your weak father did." Yakone closed the door to the metal box and left Kya alone.

_He's not dead, he's not. He will get you out. He's not gone He's not, he's not. Kya knew not to believe the man, but she couldn't help to worry if Yakone was telling the truth about her father's demise…_

Aang had passed out from the force of the bloodbending, when he woke Yakone and his daughter were nowhere to be found. The metalbending police forces had already woken and were searching outside and inside of the council. Aang's hands shook as he looked around. He had lost his daughter, his only daughter. She looked so terrified as Yakone bloodbent her. She's gone, she's gone. Toph who had already awoken looked over to her long time friend. Aang felt so many emotions at once, anger, remorse, sadness, hopelessness. All those emotions slurred into one, triggering a familiar sensation in Aang's body. The Avatar state. Aang rose eyes glowing white hot with anger, fire looked to be outlining his entire body, like a snake coiling around every twist and turn in Aang's body. Aang was still inside the council, the force of the avatar state causing damage to everything insight, "Everyone get out!" Toph instructed trying to get all of the people in the council building out safely. The wind Aang produced caused the support in the building to give way, the walls cracking and disintegrating at the force. Aang gathered rocks from outside and sent them crashing into the building destroying it even more. Then Aang let out a very loud roar and hot pulsing flames shot in every direction destroying what was left of the council building. Aang collapsed to the floor panting. The flames extinguished and Toph ran over to help her friend.

"Aang, what's wrong, what happened." Aang just looked up, and with the sad expression he wore Toph knew something other than Yakone getting away triggered the Avatar State. Toph looked around realizing Aang's daughter wasn't near her father. "Kya, Kya where are you?" She said franticly yelling out into the entire council. "He took her, she's gone." Aang said with the smallest voice Toph has ever heard him use before, he sounded, broken. Toph's milky eyes displayed shock and remorse.

"Sokka!" Toph yelled for the watertribe council men who came trotting over to the two. "Aang how could you bring Kya here! This is the most dangerous man in Republic City and you bring a 12 year old to his trial!" Sokka shouted at his airbending friend currently sitting on the ground. "Aang Kya cou-"Sokka stopped abruptly from his rant; Toph had stepped on his foot. Hard. "Ouch" Sokka complained. "Sokka shut up, Aang didn't even intend for Kya to be here she snuck here and Yakone kidnapped her so be quiet and stop talking to Aang that way." Toph said angrily. Sokka's eyes opened showing his shock "He took my niece? I'm sorry Aang."Sokka apologized for his rant and that his niece was kidnapped. Aang stood up and said "Being sorry and sulking around won't do anything for my daughter." Aang said suddenly serious. "Did anyone get hurt while I was in the Avatar state." Aang asked. "No I evacuated everyone before someone could get hurt." Toph said importantly.

"Toph have your police forces found any traces of Yakone while I was knocked out." Aang said to the earthbender. "All we know for sure is that Yakone took your carriage and ran off. Yakone was probably bloodbending your ostrichhorse to go faster and in the process feathers came from off its body leaving a trail. The trail goes up until the edge of the city, the trail stops there. "Take me to the trail, We have to find her." Aang said determined. "I think me Toph and the Metalbenders should go Aang, you need to tell the news to Katara." Sokka said grimly. "And some people should stay behind and help clean up this mess." Sokka said gesturing to the destroyed Council. Toph stationed half of the Metalbenders to stay and pick up the damage. Aang did have to tell his wife, but he would rather be helping find Kya than to telling Katara he had lost their daughter. Katara had a very heated temper sometimes; he wondered what it will be like when Katara heard the news.

"Your right but I'm coming right back." Aang walked out of the court room opened his glider and set a path for home. Aang looked out at the city, all the restaurants, all the people walking around happily, and all the buildings. Then he looked beyond the city, to the bay named after Yue in front of him, To the lonely sea behind him, to the far out in the horizon, to the tall mountains even feather away, His daughter was somewhere close by, Yakone couldn't have taken her to far. He thought while landing at Air Temple Island.

_Thanks sooooo much 4 your reviews putting my story in your alerts guys your guys are awesomtastic 333 _

Abbl2, thanks soo much, I planed already to do somethings you suggested and your review gave me even more ideas, thanks sooooo muchhhhh!

_I have a bunch of ideas where I want this story to go, tell me what you guys want and ill try my best to incorporate into the story. THANKS! ^_^ Btw if you were confused, Yakone lied to Kya. Aang is still alive and kicking _


	4. Chapter 3

I dont own Avatar, Btw I need reviews... please... pretty please :)

Aang took a deep breath and opened the door to his home. Katara was in the living room combing Bumi's hair. "Ow Mom." Bumi yelled as his mother ran through an apparent knot in the 11 year olds hair. " Sorry Bumi, but your hair is so thick, there are bound to be knots." Katara said half heartedly. Bumi looked up, "Dad!" Bumi saw his father in the doorway and jumped up and ran to give his father a hug. "Hey Bumi, do you mind going upstairs for a little while, I need to talk to your mother, Go play with Tenzin." Bumi pouted "Tenzin is no fun, he always ruins everything,do you know where Kya is?" Bumi asked sweetly.

_No, I have no idea where Kya is._Aang thought sadly. " Please go upstairs now Bumi." Bumi sighed and walked up the steps calling Tenzin's name. Aang sat down on the couch next to Katara. " How did the trial go?" Katara asked. Aang sighed, "Before I tell you please understand that I really tried my best to prevent this and try not to interrupt ok?" Aang said with a sigh, Katara nodded with a suspicious look on her face.

"Ok, Well as I walked into the council I turned around and noticed Kya was behind me," Katara looked about to interrupt already so Aang cut her off " I had no idea she followed me, She said she thought that she could help if Yakone tried anything. It was too late for me to take her home, so I told her to stay next to me and to not to talk to anyone, We sat down and listened to the trial, Yakone was convicted of Bloodbending and was sentenced life in jail," Aang looked to his wife who had a expression of motherly worry on it, Aang knew this is where the story took a turn for the worse." Then Yakone stood up, and bloodbent the entire room, except for Kya." Katara spoke up,  
"He took her didn't he." Katara asked in a small voice, Aang just nodded.

" I tried my best to get her back but I was being bloodbent to, and then he knocked me out, I couldn't do much." Aang said pleading, Katara was in hysterics, her only daughter, taken by a man who hates her father and is a crime boss. Aang tried to wipe the tears from Katara's face. Her beautiful blue eyes being shrouded by worried tears. Katara's hands shook, her breathing became heightened and labored.

"Katara I know you're upset, I am too, but crying won't help her, Toph found a trail yakone left leading to the edge of the city, We both can look for her. Please Katara, we can help" Aang said soothingly.  
Katara understood that she needed to help find her daughter she wasnt doing so crying like a child. She quickly stopped crying. " I'll call an air acolyte to watch Tenzin and Bumi,lets go to the trail." Aang said worried about his wife Aang knew she was strong but there was only so much she can take. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aang and Katara arrived at the remains of the council building, Toph said the trail was Aang ostrichhorse's feathers. Of course the feathers flew away but before they could Toph had the metalbenders stretch a long piece of bright yellow rope across the trail. Aang and Katara followed the rope until it reached the end of the city. Directly in front of them the ocean glistened, on the couples right side a few miles away, mountains loomed over the city, and to the couples left a dark forest. Yakone could have gone anywhere, he could have escaped into the ocean using his waterbending, he could have tried to hide and ran into the forest, or he could have escaped into the mountains for a good cover.

Toph walked over to Aang noticing his light feet in the dirt. "Aang we have stationed different people in every section, Firebenders and Earthbenders in the mountains, Waterbenders search the ocean and Non-benders and volunteers search the forest, Yakone is in one of those three places with your daughter." Toph said confidently, "Katara do you mind going to search the ocean to we need all the help we can get and your a strong waterbender." Karata nodded and walked over to the oceans edge and took more instruction from the metelbending official there.

Aang stayed with Toph. " I'll search the skies, Kya has only been gone for about 5 hours, maybe Yakone is trying to find a place to put her and is still out in the open, if so I should see him in the air." Aang was about to take off but Toph stopped him. " Aang you don't look good," Toph was right, in the past few hours his daughter was taken by Yakone which added a bunch of stress on him, Aang had went into the Avatar State which left him weak, told his wife he lost there daughter, and he had to leave his two remaining children not knowing if Yakone will go after them to, in other words, Aang looked ragged.

"Listen Aang, Were gonna find Kya, Yakone can't hide forever and when we find him i will make the metalbender recruits practice fighting techniques on him until his body gives out and disintegrates. I promise Aang we will get Kya back." Toph was really out of character, she was never this kind. Aang smiled and thanked Toph for her help, she really did make him feel better.  
"Is Sokka here?"  
Aang asked having not seen his friend in a while.

" He's in the forest with the other Non-benders, I'm gonna go with the other earthbenders in the mountains, You can start your aerial search now if you want, I'll see ya later Aang, try not to worry too much" Toph gave Aang an encouraging pat on the back and with that she was off.

Aang opened his glider and flew off. Aang looked down and say Katara beginning her search in the water. She was handling this a lot better than Aang thought she would. She fully understood that searching for Kya was important, and Katara tried to leave her motherly emotions behind. But of course those emotions were still there, of course she was worried about her only daughter, but she knew she had to leave her emotions behind to help search for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day  
Yakone walked over to the metal box he imprisoned the little waterbender in.  
_Today your training begins. _Yakone thought as he opened the door to the metal enclosure. Kya was curled in the far corner of the box, asleep. Yakone grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her awake. Kya was visibly startled which gave Yakone satisfaction. The tall man grabbed Kya's hair and pulled her face closer to his," Your training begins now, you will bloodbend the animal alI tell you to in the woods and if you resist, there will be consequences," Yakone smirked at the last part of his sentence. " And if you try to escape," Yakone paused himself, " I highly wouldn't suggest it sweetheart, I'm pretty impulsive and quick tempered." Yakone said darkly gripping her hair tighter before letting her go. Kya fell to the ground and Yakone walked away.

Kya surveyed the room, she saw the box she was in, then looked at the wood on the walls, it looked old and rotted, and the stairs leading to the upper level of the house looked rickety and unstable, a small wooden table pushed to the side of the room with a bowl on it. Yakone stood near this table. "Look I expect you to eat this" Yakone said " I cant have you dieing on me,your rotting body will ruin what I have planned, so either you eat it by yourself, or I force you to, which do you prefer."

Kya knew this man could hurt her with no regrets. She knew she was in danger. Her father would want her to stay safe, which meant to Kya had to do what Yakone said. _Dad,_ Kya thought, _Yakone said he killed him, no, no, no, her father had to be alive, he was the avatar, he could handle a crazy waterbender. Couldn't he? Kya had heard the story of her father beating a crazy firebender._ _No_, She thought, _Daddy is alive and he will find me. _

Kya thought all of this while walking over to the table and accepting the mushy white food into her body, Kya wasn't sure what it was, but it tasted like the rotten meat Uncle Sokka gave her before she became a vegetarian. After she was done Yakone gave her a glass of water with a strict warning that if she tried anything there will be consequences. Kya never thought about using the water to attack, Yakone was much stronger than a novice waterbender anyway, if only she knew that before,she wouldn't be in this situation. Kya finished her water and Yakone tightly grabbed her arm and dragged her up the steps and out the door.

There were fall leaves on the ground, yellow, orange, brown, and red. Kya looked behind her and noticed she had previously been in a wooden cabin in the forest. Yakone dragged her deeper and deeper into the thick trees, Kya constantly tripped over stems in the ground and roots of trees, Yakone quickly yanked her up and kept going. Finally they stopped, in front of a sleeping wolfbear. " Every living thing is controllable, warm liquid flows through them and can be used to your benefit. Move the blood in that wolfbear, and force it to your will, you will have complete control, Yakone said this as if teaching.

"You must use everything you can in deathly situations, which is what you have been presented with right now." Yakone pushed Kya out of the bushes they were currently hiding in and closer to the wolfbear. Yakone threw a rock at the animal waking it, the first thing it saw was Kya.

The wolfbear showed its sharp fierce looking teeth and growled menacingly at the 12 year old. _Yakone wouldn't let her get mauled by a bear would he? Why wouldn't he, he doesn't care. _Kya understood either she bloodbent or she would die. The wolfbear stood up and charged for Kya. Kya couldn't bring herself to hurt the animal, her father told her to respect all life, and she will. Butshe remembered something her mother taught her to If you are in danger and there is no water around, _"Use the water in the plants around you."_Kya thought about all of this just before the animal got to her. She created a water whip to knock the animal in a different direction. Then a thought came to her.

She could create a diversion and run. Kya quickly acted on this and took a lot of water from the trees and aimed at the wolfbear. She pushed the wolfbear closer to Yakone with a wall of water. Yakone saw Kya was attacking him and he quickly took water from a tree and shot a sharp pointy icicle at Kya, hitting her in the arm. Kya knew she couldn't react to the ice currently stabbing her in the arm or she would surely be overpowered by Yakone. Kya took more water from the ground and created a bubble around Yakone and the bear and froze it into a sphere of ice around the human and the bear. The bear would surely attack Yakone when he unfroze it. It will buy Kya more time.

Kya ran. Fast. She pulled the ice out of her bleeding arm and covered the bloody spot with her hand and ran. Ran over fallen trees, roots, thick plants, vines, rocks, everything that could be an obstacle in the forest. She kept running and never looked back, even when she heard rustling in the trees behind her. She ran so much but soon got tired, she assumed she had been running for about 20 minutes. She was surprised, Yakone should have caught up by now. Maybe she got away, maybe Yakone couldn't find her, she could go home, she would see her father again, and mom, and even Bumi and Tenzin.

She constantly fought with her brothers but she really did love them and she missed her family so much. For the first time in this whole ordeal, she cried, she missed her mother calling her name for breakfast, she missed her father and his childlike attitude that often got him in strange situations, she missed Tanzin and Bumi fighting about irrelevant things. Kya ripped a peice of her cloth from around her stomach and wrapped it around her bleeding arm.

She laid down on a soft bit of moss as bitter tears streamed down her face and she cried herself to sleep. But she didn't know about the tall waterbender man staring at her threw the thick trees.  
No, he never lost track of the 12 year old, he always had her in his sight. He had came up with a better plan. He would wait, and watch, and strike at the perfect time, he could eliminate all airbenders, he could get his revenge. But He must wait.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Thank you all for your reviews, but I'll answer your reviews now

To Scarletfireblaze: Hey, did you get what you wanted. Im sorry if the AAng telling Katara part wasn't good, I was focused on the main plot of the story, but I really did try, I hope u like it. and guess what, Your review helped me finish the chapter, I was beginning to run out of ideas but your enthusiasm helped me think of some so thanks a lot :)  
To: Lezul, Thanks for your support, I do plan on finishing the story, thanks for your excitement. ^_^

To:Pathis, Thanks, I really do appreciate your review, and i do plan on having katara in the later chapters, sorry about my spelling lol

Abbl2: Your reviews always make me smile, thanks for your reviews.

Im sorry if this chapter isnt good, it will get better stick with me :))


	5. Chapter 4

I dont own Korra :)

Bumi walked up the steps into his little brothers room. "Tenzin dad said I hav to play with you, so can you stop your special sleeping on the floor." Bumi wined. "I'm not sleeping Bumi, I'm meditating." The 9 year old Tenzin explained "Well stop, cuz I'm bored.", Bumi said half whining. Bumi grabbed tenzin by his arm and started dragging him towards the door. Before Bumi could drag the protesting 9 year old out the door he passes the window and looked out. "Where are mom and dad going?" Bumi asked curiously Tenzin pulled himself out of his older brothers grip and looked out of the window as well. the window was sealed shut because tenzin often became to eager with his airbending and often tried to learn by himself which always resulted in his injury. Mom was wiping her eyes and her back jumped in a way that seemed as if she was sniffling. Tenzin had seen his mom cry before, once when Bumi was upset about being a non bender had thrown himself off of Appas back to try to test if he was indeed an airbender ( His father caught him.)

Tenzin was autimaticlly worried, one reason was because something seriously bad was happening, and two because he had been left alone with only air alcolites to protect him from his crazy brother. Tenzin sighed, "Something's wrong Bumi." Tenzin said.

"Yeah mom was crying, but they left, they don't ever just leave us with the acolytes with out telling us where there going." Bumi said sadly, he felt kind of left out. "I bet it has something to do with Kya, I haven't seen her all day." Bumi added sadly

Tenzin thought, "Well I have a way of finding out what might have happened, the news broadcasts everything daddy and mommy do, so we need to get to a radio and then we should hear if something happened on there.

"Tenzin announced proudly, he loved coming up with ideas. Bumi smiled,"You know Zinzin, your a pretty smart kid." Bumi said grabbing his brother around the middle lifting him off the ground and hugging him tightly. "Bumi your pushing all the air out of me!"Tenzin yelled squirming to get out of Bumi's death grip.

"Your an airbender Zinzin, I don't think it's possible for you to run out of air."Bumi let go of the 9 year old who slumped to the floor gasping for his element to fill his lungs. Bumi grabbed Tenzin once agian and walked down toward the stairs.

"The acolytes never let us out of the house when they watch us, the radio is in the pavilion outside, how are we gonna get to it Bumi asked still grasping the arm of his brother. Both boys squatted behind a wall directly across from the wooden staircase where no one could see them. "Leave that to me brother dearest." Bumi said confidently as he got up and walked towards the stair case leaving Tenzin behind. Bumi walked on to the first step and said "Acolyte Rose," Bumi addressed the short brown a hired women currently cooking dinner, "do you know where- "Bumi stopped mid sentence has he tumbled down the staircase screaming.

" Oh Goodness!" Acolyte rose stopped what she was doing and immeditly ran over to Bumi. Bumi waled on the ground holding his leg. My leg ow. Bumi screamed rocking back and forth on his bottom.

All the acolytes present came over to the 11 year old to try to help. Tenzin saw what his brother had done, he had distracted them. He had to admitt, Bumi was smart in his own way. Tenzin ran back to his room, grabbed the blue glider that use to be his fathers, quietly opened it and flew swiftly above Bumi and the alcoyes Close to the cealing, and swooped down to exit throught the kitchen window.

i didn't finish his sentence, he instead went tumbling down the staircase screaming. " Oh goodness!" Air acolyte Rose exclaimed running over to help Bumi. Bumi landed on the ground clutching his side and rolling on the floor screaming. " Ow, my side, Ow, I think I broke my rib, Oww!" Bumi yelled and soon every acolyte stationed in the house at the time came into the living room to see what was the trouble.

Tenzin understood, Bumi had created a distraction. Tenzin had to admit, Bumi was smart in his own way. Tenzin ran into his room and grabbed his blue glider that had formerly been his fathers, he quickly opened it and flew swiftly above Bumi and the acolytes who were too busy working with a screaming 11 year old with a ' broken rib' to notice a little boy flying so close to the ceiling.

Tenzin swooped down quickly before anyone noticed him and flew out of the open kitchen window. Tenzin swooped around the corner behind the house to the pavilion. Tenzin tried his hardest to make a smooth landing but he ended up head first on the wood making up the small area. " I can never land right." Tenzin scolded himself, he needed to practice more. Tezin walked up to the dark brown radio turned it on and listened. "The weather today" Click, " The fishing season is" Click. Tenzin went through four more stations before he had found something interesting.

" And now the Avatar and his wife, mother of his three children have joined the search for their missing daughter. Oh such a sad sight folks, a Mother and Father frantically searching for their only daughter. For those of those you who do not know, The avatar's 12 year old daughter was kidnapped by the infamous Yakone." Tenzin couldn't believe his ears, his strong sister kidnapped? Exactly who is Yakone anyway. Who does he think he is taking his sister. Tenzin could feel his anger rising, His father always told him to try to control his anger, and never do anything rash.

Tenzin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Being upset won't help anything, I need to help find my sister. Tenzin needed more information about Yakone, all his fathers Avatar business was often kept secret from Tenzin and Aang's other children as to not worry them. To get more information about Yakone Tenzin intently listened to the radio some more. He figured out Yakone was a special bloodbender. Tenzin gathered enough info and used his glider to fly through the window leading to Bumi's room.

Bumi laid on the bed with ice on his 'broken rib' "So, what did you hear." Bumi asked as Tenzin sat on the edge of his bed. Tenzin sighed not wanting to tell the news because he himself did not want to believe it." Kya was kidnapped." Bumi's eyes shot open, " What! By who! Who thinks they can just come and take my sister!" Bumi yelled. " Shh, Bumi. And I know a man named Yakone bloodbent her and took her away." Tenzin really wanted to cry, but he thought he would be looked down on by his brother by showing such an emotion. Bumi was currently clutching his fists together in his anger. He stood up and paced his room.

" I'm not just gonna sit back here while someone does who knows what with my sister!" Bumi walked over to the window in his room and opened it. "Tenzin look, I know you're only nine but you can help find her. If you don't want to I understand, but im gonna try everything I can to get her back." Tenzin stood up, he still had tingling in his eyes but he forced the feeling back. "Of course I want to help!" Tenzin walked over to Bumi.

Bumi had a strange glint in his eyes. "Tenzin I know I'm not the best brother ever, but I am proud of you, you are becoming a fine young airbender." Those words were to much, those tears clogged in Tenzin's blue gray eyes finally fell. Bumi hugged his brother. " Tenzin don't worry we're gonna find her." Bumi didn't show it but he had his own tears spilling down his cheeks. Bumi hurriedly wiped them away and let go of his brother. In this moment, Bumi made a promise to himself, no matter what happened, He will protect Tenzin with his life.

"Ok, Tenzin we need to get to the city, do you think you can control your glider enough with me on the top?" Tenzin grimaced, he really was starting to resent his airbending, he wasn't good enough. "I think we should use the boat on the dock to get to the city." Bumi nodded. Bumi looked to the open window and looked out. Bumi took a deep breath and jumped out of the two story window.

Tenzin's eyes widened and he ran over to the open window and looked down. He saw Bumi's shadow running towards the dock. Tenzin knew his brother was strong, Bumi often jumped from high places with nothing but a scratch afterwards. Tenzin jumped to, glider in hand and floated close to the ground but before his feet made contact with the earth he tumbled and landed on his stomach. Im just not cut out for airbending am I. Tenzin thought chasing after his brother.

Kya woke the next day her whole body hurt. She was hungry, he hadn't eaten that night, I have to find breakfast. She stood up and looked around, there was nothing but trees. Kya sighed and figured she could go a little while without eating, but water was a necessity. She soaked water from the grass and slowly drank. It tasted terrible. There was a very strong earthy taste,but Kya had to have some water in her system so she continued to drink.

After she was done she walked in a way she decided was west. She needed to get home, she missed her family dearly. Kya walked and walked, she everyonce in awhile heard cracks in the trees behind her, when she heard the noise she quickened her pace, but nothing ever jumped out to attack her.

I have been gone for two days. Kya thought miserably, she missed the small things about her family and as she walked on in the forest things continued to remind her of them. She became so nostalgic she barely noticed the male voice far off behind her. "We have to find her, she can't have gone far." There was a familiarity in the voice, but it was so far off Kya couldn't give the voice a face. Its probably some of Yakones ment he sent to search after me. With that thought Kya ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

Stupid girl, Yakone thought as he followed after the little waterbender, She doesn't even recognize the sound of her own uncle's voice. Even more stupid than that is she is now running the direction away from the city. Yakone needed her in the city, the avatars missing daughter will surely lure the bald monk straight to him, but he still needed to wait until the time was right. The girl was currently messing up his plans by away from the city. He needed to trap her into the correct path. He quickly bloodbend all the animals around him to chase after the little girl. He cursed when he realized only squirrelrats, and flying lemurs were around.

He will have to make due. He charged the creatures at the 12 year olds tiny body and he was delighted to see that she had changed her course and was now on the correct path to the city, he made the animals chase her for half a mile until she came to a dirt road leading to the city. She was smart enough to follow that path he saw. Perfect, he was one step closer to his revenge, this girl was going to help him get it, In due time...

Thanks for the reviews :) I Love them all, I hope you like this chapter... Btw, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SEASON 2 PREVIEW... AWESOMNESS! NEW CHARACHERS, NEW OUTFITS, A NEW POLICE OFFICER MAKO... ITS TO LONG TO WAIT UNTIL 2013 sniffle sniffle

Btw i had a lot of complications with this chapter so sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes :)


	6. Chapter 5

Kya had made it! The brick buildings bringing the 12 year old comfort and a new since of hope. Finally, after being trapped by the most scary criminal in the whole city she had got away. She was back in republic city, back in the city her father built. Her father. She desperately missed him, she missed the nickname he gave her, she missed him playing pranks on uncle Sokka, She missed everything about her goofy father. She also missed her mother, who yelled at her father when his pranks went to far, who would brush her hair and take her out to buy new clothes. Kya wasn't sure how long she was gone but she knew she had to get back, and soon. Kya walked along a dark unlit side street, quiet tears streamed down her face.

She exited the side street and made it to a side street Kya had been walking for what she thought was 30 minutes. Her legs were starting to ache and she desperately needed to get off the street before it got any darker. She walked for about another 20 minutes before finding a huge abandoned factory. She walked up to the boarded up door, drew water from the already mostly dead grass around the building and sliced the wooded boards and kicked down the old door. She entered the old building and looked around, there was nothing. Nothing but a table a clock on the wall and some old boxes. Everything was dusty and dirty. Kya being a waterbender naturally didnt like dirt. Kya looked at her self, her hair was matted and had twigs and leaves stuck in it, her clothes were ripped and had dirt and grass stains. Kya grabbed more water from trees outside and proceeded to wipe down her face, wash her hair ( the best she could. ), and tried to take most of the stains from out of her shirt and pants. The soothing and cooling feeling her element gave her was giving her a clean and happy feeling, one she didn't feel in so long. After she felt better she cleaned off a spot on the floor and tried her best to sleep.

Tenzin and Bumi had walked and walked they were far away from the upper class part of the city. The buildings were falling apart, there was tuns of trash in the street, all the plants in teh area were ether dead or close to it. " Ok, soo, the adults were searching the woods, forest and ocean, that means no ones searching the city, so me and you have to be ready to search alot of places Bumi." Tenzin said putting his finger on his chin thinking. Before Bumi could answer from above them a police blimp flew by, " The Avatar's children Bumi,Tenzin and Kya have all gone missing. Kya has dark drown hair, blue gray eyes, and is a waterbender, missing since last thursday. Bumi, dark brown messy hair, non-bender, brownish gray eyes, reported missing about an hour ago, Tenzin Gyasto, Bald head ( Tenzin rolled his eyes, Bumi laughed.) wheres clothes similar to his father's Avatar Aang, Grey eyes, is the only Airbending child in the world. If you see these children please call the police, do not apprise, the situation could be dangerous, this is your chance to help the Avatar one who has done so much for you."

Bumi sighed, " So, they fingered out we weren't home. We need to speed this up, someone might find us." Bumi knew there was a higher risk of them getting caught in the morning so working with the cover of night would help. " Hmmm, if I were a kidnapper I would want to put them in a big building away from the main part of the city, We are already in the deep part in the city, so, Bumi do you see and huge buildings?" Bumi looked around and saw a huge factory looking building, " We might as well start there Tenzin." The two brothers walked until Bumi started becoming bored, Bumi looked at Tenzin head. In the moonlight it looked like the dumplings Dad bought last week. Bumi took his thumb and fore finger and plucked Tenzin's head hard. "Ow!" The thought of the dumpling and the look on Tenzin's face was what triggered Bumi to laugh uncontrollably. Bumi who was doubled over laughing looked up at his brother. Instead of a look of annoyance, Tenzin wore a look of shock and terror. Tenzin's gaze was behind Bumi. Bumi turned around and wore the same face his younger brother did. A man, with dark brown hair, pale blue eyes and a sinister smile stood in the middle of the street looking at the pair. Yakone.

im sorry for not updating:(, i have been really busy, but i need you guys to review if your still reading this ok, if no ones reading ill stop writing. sorry guys. but i really do like this story so i hope u guys are reading :)))


	7. Chapter 6

Aang's pov from the night Bumi adn Tenzin left...

Aang was currently walking up the stairs to his island home. His wife Katara was next to him, Katara had looked sp down cast, Aang had never seen her so depressed. Then again he shouldnt be judging, he knew he looked messed up to. The day of searching for Kya had been extremely uneventful, all Aang saw were trees as he flew above the woods looking for his only daughter. No clues were found, but Sokka and his team of non-benders were still looking for Kya. In fact Earth and non benders are still looking, the rest will come back in the morning. Aang opened the door to his air temple home and led Katara to the couch in the living room. They both sat down and Katara slumped on Aang's shoulder and closed her eyes. Aang was about to copy his wife but air acolyte Rose came running into the room crying.

"Im sorry I didnt know, I didnt hear anything, I dont know were they went!" Rose had her hand pressed to her mouth and was holding on to the counter for support. Aang had a head ache and frankly wasn't in the mood for her vague statements but he wouldnt tell her that. "Rose what are you talking about." Aang tried to sound as calm as possible even though his headache was getting worse by the minute. " Bumi and Tenzin, they arnt upstairs, I went to give Bumi ice for his rib and.." Rose never got to finish Katara bursted out crying, all her children, taken by a mad man, why must everyone she love be taken away! Aang only heard 'Bumi and Tenzin arnt upstairs' then his anger took him over. How dear Yakone take out his hatred on Aang's children! They are completely innocent, all of his children, gone. When "I will end him!" Aang yelled.

"Hello Avatar," Aang heard a voice on the radio, that unmistakable gravely voice, Yakone. "I do suppose you want your children back so ill make this quick, we are at the abandoned shoe wearhouse in downtown, come and get them especially Kya, the daddy's girl misses her daddy."

Aang's hearing was blocked, he breathed heavily, his hands started shaking, his eyes glowed a bright white-blue and wind swept through every crevis in the house. " I Will End Him!" Aang yelled in many voices of past avatars at once.

* * *

im sorry for not reviewing, i hav been really busy, but i will never abandon this story, and please review so i can kno if anyone is reading this.. Thanks :))


End file.
